Living on Ice - Atrapado en el juego
by Love and Dead
Summary: "Living on ice" es un juego muy popular del cual estoy obsesionado. ¡[Katsuki Yuuri], mi personaje, logró llegar a la Final del Gran Prix! Me fue fatal en la competencia, así que deprimido, creo que me la pase tomando... *El juego se ha actualizado* Espera, ¿me llamaste Yuuri? ¡Oh, dios! ¡Parece que estoy atrapado en el juego! AU Vikturi.


Aclaraciones: Dentro del primer capítulo, hay dos historias ocurriendo, la "vida real" y el juego. Para no marearse con los diálogos, lo que está en negrita son las narraciones que aparecen en el juego. Lo que está en cursiva, son pensamientos (en negrita de Yuuri, sin negrita pues son del jugador). ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia!

* * *

 **Seleccione personaje:** **[Katsuki Yuuri]**

 **¡Bienvenido, [Katsuki Yuuri], al mundo de "Living on ice"!** **Las características de su personaje se han generado exitosamente. Por favor, haga clic en continuar.**

Bueno, el juego era interesante. Tanto los gráficos como el audio eran de muy buena calidad. La historia era atrayente pero, la dificultad del juego lo tenía estancado.

Cuantas horas tenía que poner a su personaje a practicar, subir las distintas características y poner a prueba su creatividad, para finalmente entrar en una competencia y lograr clasificar para el Grand Prix Final.

Era una combinación de novela gráfica con juego de deportes sobre patinaje, tal vez hasta considerado un juego de simulación. Y no era muy bueno en ello. Varias veces le dieron ganas de reiniciar su personaje y empezar de cero, tomar otras decisiones para finalmente ganar alguna medalla de oro o incluso elegir otro personaje totalmente distinto pero... luego recordaba por todo lo que había pasado y no quería dejarlo, todas esas horas invertidas, las lágrimas que había derramado junto a su PJ al perder, toda esa experiencia... Lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante, ya podría reiniciarlo cuando obligarán a su personaje a retirarse debido a su edad. Después de todo, los años de un patinador eran limitados y [Yuuri] ya estaba por cumplir 23. Se había encariñado con él, eran muy parecidos después de todo, así lo había moldeado.

En cuanto a la historia hasta ahora, pues... [Katsuki Yuuri] era un patinador japonés certificado por la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje (lo consiguió luego de muchas caídas hasta que se había dignado a leer el manual del juego, era parte de la introducción, para conseguir la certificación debías aprender todas las cosas básicas que contenía el juego). Especializado en las secuencias, no tan bueno con los saltos (había intentado usar tutoriales para avanzar hasta el momento pero, llegó al límite de su capacidad y no tenía dinero como para invertir en potenciadores, incluso, gastó sus puntos en resistencia para que no se cansase rápidamente en las prácticas).

Tenía buenas relaciones con los NPCs que le rodeaban, aunque se mostraba indeciso cuando tenía que elegir conversaciones, por lo que su PJ era etiquetado como alguien tímido y un poco cerrado. Pero bueno, estaba bien siendo que era japonés. E incluso tenía altos puntos de amistad con un NPC tan carismático y entretenido como [Phichit Chulanont], el amante de las selfies. El juego era realmente detallado con algunas de las historias de los patinadores y demás NPC que rodeaban a su PJ. La Wikipedia del juego tenía varias hojas dedicadas a contar cada detalle.

La historia cambiaba un poco dependiendo del personaje que seleccionaras para jugar y las decisiones posteriores. Mientras que había seleccionado ser [Katsuki Yuuri], también podías elegir personajes como [Leo de la Iglesia], [Seung Gil Lee], [Otabek Altin] y por supuesto el que más conocía aparte de [Yuuri], [Phichit Chulanont], entre otros más patinadores.

En cuanto a las decisiones, varían, por ejemplo al elegir sus gustos (o clases), uno podía ver una gran cantidad de opciones, una de las más populares y fáciles de aumentar de nivel era [adicto a las redes sociales], el [Phichit] de su versión, había alcanzado el punto en que había logrado la sub-clase [amante de las selfies] mientras [Yuuri] tenía más desarrollado el [fanático de Viktor Nikiforov]. Si bien las redes ayudaban a aumentar popularidad, copiar las rutinas de Viktor le hacía sentir que estaba mejorando en el patinaje, además las utilizaba como base para aprender a mejorar sus propias rutinas.

Pues bien, era hora de continuar con el juego. Tranquilo frente a su computador, comenzó a practicar la rutina que había establecido para su personaje luego de verificar las estadísticas y realizar las cosas básicas como sus necesidades diarias (comer, ejercitarse, higiene).

Se encontraba en la segunda competencia necesaria para clasificar en el Grand Prix y tenía muchas posibilidades de lograrlo. Los puntajes hasta el momento estaban a su favor. Tenía que concentrarse en el tema que eligió, aunque siempre patinaba temas parecidos, de esa forma sentía que cada vez lo estaba perfeccionando más. Sinceramente, creía que no le iría bien algo que no fuese acorde a su personalidad, así que todo se trataba de cosas como esperanza, agradecimiento, melancolía, cosas suaves y delicadas, temas en los que fácilmente pudiese enfocarse.

Las horas pasaron y apenas las sintió, lo bueno es que había esperado hasta después de los finales de la universidad para avanzar con el juego. Agradecía que le hubiese ido bien, por lo que podía dedicarle a [Yuuri] las dos semanas próximas, luego comenzaría a trabajar y ya no le podría dedicar tanto tiempo. Esperaba al fin lograr el juego... Cuando comenzó a hacer los cálculos de las puntuaciones que había conseguido, comparado con la de los otros patinadores, no podía creerlo...

— ¡Siiii! ¡Lo hice! ¡Iré al Grand Prix Final! Yuuri podrá patinar contra Viktor y así por fin conseguiré alguna sub-clase especial por ser su fan... Incluso podría quedar en el podio o derrotarlo... —Dejó de saltar por todo su dormitorio mientras seguía pensando en voz alta —Nahhh, derrotarlo sería demasiado para el primer intento, no creo que nadie lo haya logrado a la primera... A menos que hayan comprado medidas contra los efectos negativos de [nervios] y cosas así. Voy a tener que volver a releer todo lo que aconsejan en la Wikipedia.

Estaba realmente emocionado, sobre todo, ante la posibilidad de interactuar con su ídolo. Yuuri no era el único fan, personalmente lo amaba. El dormitorio de su PJ era ciertamente parecido al suyo, la diferencia era que tenía imágenes de fan arts y de posibles escenas que él no había conseguido, donde mostraban al japonés junto al guapo NPC ruso.

 _Ahhh~ Realmente espero poder desbloquear alguna escena oculta…_

* * *

 **Yuuri estaba en Detroit, preparando las cosas que necesitará durante su estancia en el hotel, donde pasaría las noches durante la celebración del Grand Prix, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Revisó quién podría estar llamando.**

— **¿Mari-nee-chan? ¿Será que quiere felicitarme? —se preguntó. Había hablado con sus padres apenas terminó la competencia para contarle las buenas noticias, aunque ellos no entendían mucho sobre el patinaje, estaban orgullosos y felices por él.**

 _ **¿Habrá pasado algo?**_ **Sosteniendo su celular, dudo.**

 **¿Contestar o ignorar?**

 _Mmm... Podría ser importante... Vamos a contestar._

— **¿Moshi Moshi?**

— **Yuri, lo siento. Sé que debes estarte preparando para el Grand Prix pero… bien, no hay manera dulce de decirlo, así que seré directa. Atropellaron a Vicchan, está en el veterinario, fue grave, hay pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva.**

— ¿Vicchan? ¿Cómo…? ¡Nooooo! ¡No, no, no! ¡Vicchan! —Se alejó del monitor, empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación. No supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar.

 _¿Cómo puede pasar esto ahora? ¿Qué clase de escritores matan a un perrito?_

Si querían darle una mala noticia, hubiera preferido que le dijesen que algo pasaba con sus padres… bueno, también le gustaban los NPCs de los padres de Yuuri pero amaba a Vicchan. Era una cosa peludita, tierna, que siempre lo consolaba cuando se deprimía. Había tenido que dejarlo en Japón porque no podría ocuparse de él (quería que Yuuri se concentrará en el patinaje y debía dividir el tiempo también con la universidad) pero… ¡era su mascota! ¡Era como si le estuvieran matando a su propio perro! Porque así se sentía hacia el caniche, no era solo de su PJ, era suyo también.

 _ **¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto tan cerca de la competencia más importante de toda mi carrera? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejar todo para ir a ver a su mascota o seguir practicando y dedicarle su actuación?**_ **Pensó Yuuri.**

— **¿Yuuri, estás ahí? ¿Qué harás? ¿Podrías venir? La competencia está realmente cerca y tienes que continuar practicando ¿cierto? Respetaremos tu decisión… —Comentó Mari a través del teléfono.**

 _Cierto, el tiempo corre. Debo tomar una decisión._

Porque el juego tenía un reloj, debía elegir antes de que Mari decida por él lo que su silencio significaba. No era bueno al apresurarse, ya muchas veces (sobre todo al principio del juego) había tardado, lo que le había costado el que le calificasen como tímido y callado por no responder a tiempo.

 **¿Qué decides?**

 **¿Volver a Hasetsu o ir a competir a Sochi?**

 _Yo… Lo siento, Vicchan, no podré estar a tu lado en los últimos momentos… pero daré lo mejor en esta competencia por ti._

Una vez tomada su decisión, la historia siguió avanzando como esperaba. A pesar de que ahora contaba con un efecto negativo que no había entrado en sus planes…

 **Por la [Muerte de Vicchan], has entrado en** _ **depresión**_ **, tus habilidades se reducen un 20%**

—Voy a necesitar alcohol —murmuró para sí.

Él no era de beber pero, las cosas se estaban poniendo oscuras, no estaba seguro de poder con todos los nervios. Era mejor prevenir, compraría alguna botella y la dejaría preparada por si no llegaba a aguantar la presión.

* * *

La competencia iba a ser complicada, más con [depresión] que era uno de los peores estados negativos del juego y el que usualmente afectaba a su personaje cuando cometía errores en la competencia, aunque nunca hasta el punto de reducir TANTO sus habilidades, eso demostraba lo mucho que le afectaba perder a su cachorro. Debía intentar realizar alguna contramedida para suavizar el efecto, pero, no se le ocurrían muchas ideas.

—Mmm… ¿Qué le gusta a Yuuri? ¿Qué tal el Katsudon? —Intentar mejorar su ánimo comiendo no funcionó, incluso tuvo que aumentar el tiempo de ejercicio por todo el peso extra ganado.

— **Hey Yuuri, no te preocupes, te irá bien —Pichit lo había llamado para intentar animarlo.**

" _Si_ _solo fuera cierto…_ " Ni alguien tan animado como el tailandés podía distraerlo. Llevaba años conociendo a [Yuuri], siendo compañeros de cuarto, de pista y de entrenador. Allí en Detroit había conseguido muchas nuevas experiencias, sobre todo de independencia. Su personaje había tenido que valerse por sí mismo, sin su familia, en un país lejano. Paso tanto por cosas malas como buenas pero todo le sirvió para aprender.

 _Sobre todo, a no dejarse vencer por el miedo y seguir intentando conseguir lo que se propone, aunque siempre tiene decaídas en los peores momentos._

* * *

— **Yuuri —apenas escuchó que alguien le susurraba al oído puesto que LE ESTABAN TOCANDO EL CULO. Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta sabiendo quien siempre lo saludaba de aquella manera.**

— **¡Chris!**

— **Porque tan sensible, ¿eh? Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado jaja —se rio, lentamente se fue despegando. — ¡Hey! No te llaman el patinador con el corazón de cristal más grande del mundo por nada, ¿ah? ¿No deberías estar contento? ¡Al fin lograste llegar a la final! Después de tantos años, ¿no era tu objetivo?**

— **Ah... Ummm... Si... Es solo que algunas cosas pasaron y... —Yuuri bajo la cabeza al recordarlo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Chris comenzó a alarmarse.**

— **¡No, no, no llores! —el patinador suizo se agitaba, había querido animarlo, no sabía exactamente cómo tratar con el japonés en uno de sus estados... Realmente el chico tenía un corazón de cristal.**

— **¡Chris! —gritó alguien a lo lejos, esa persona empezó a acercarse a donde estaban. Era Masumi, el asistente del entrenador de Chris. — ¡Oh, dios! ¿Qué le has hecho al patinador japonés? ¡Solo te perdí de vista un momento! Tenemos que irnos.**

— **Sí, sí —respondió apresurado, había llegado en el momento justo. —Lo siento Yuuri, tengo que irme. Te veré en la competencia, ¿sí? Demos un buen espectáculo —palmeó el hombro del chico y luego siguió a Masumi.**

Al igual que Yuri, también tenía ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera Chris, el patinador suizo con rutinas aptas solo para adultos, había podido animarlo y su PJ se ponía cada vez peor.

* * *

 **Te afectan los [nervios] por la competencia,**

 **aumentan las posibilidades de fallar en los saltos**

 **Yuuri intenta concentrarse pero siente que todo a su alrededor da vueltas. A pesar de que está acostumbrado a patinar sin lentes, se encuentra mareado. El estómago le molesta…** _ **"Creo que hasta podría vomitar"**_ **Sabe que probablemente son los nervios, junto al hecho de haberse enterado recientemente que su mascota había fallecido, su perrito al que no había visto por tanto tiempo, nunca volverá a verlo.**

 _¡Rayos! Ya me esperaba algo así, no tenía esperanzas de poder ganar el oro a la primera, me sería imposible... pero esto fue un desastre. No quiero acercarme a Viktor luego de recibir estos puntajes, ¡que vergonzoso!_

No solo los estados negativos le afectaron, sus propios nervios y la de por sí elevada dificultad de la competencia, habían dejado que montase un espectáculo desastroso. Obviamente, había quedado en último lugar. Estaba deshecho, siquiera notó cuando había empezado a beber el licor que había comprado especialmente para animarse. Se encontraba en un estado lo suficientemente desilusionado como para pausar el juego y seguirlo en otro momento.

 _Tal vez si debería reiniciarlo... Quizás sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo._

Sobre él parecía cernirse una nube oscura. No era bueno tomar decisiones cuando está en tal estado, por lo que cerró el juego después de lograr que Yuuri dejase el celular y fuese con Celestino, su entrenador, a prepararse para el banquete en honor a los patinadores. Tan cansado y frustrado se encontraba que había hecho salir a Yuuri tan rápidamente sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, cuando decidió ignorar a Viktor Nikiforov, quien le ofrecía tomarse una foto juntos (seguramente por tener tan alto el nivel de ser su fan). Incluso se salteó el cartel que indicaba que podía desbloquear una escena oculta.

 **Una actualización se encuentra disponible. ¿Desea proceder?**

 _Bien, pondré que se apague después de finalizar la descarga. Aprovecharé para dormir un poco._

* * *

Todavía estaba cansado cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta de forma insistente. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño donde se encontraba en una fiesta y se la pasaba tomando champaña, eso le hacía preguntarse cuándo fue la última vez que fue a una. Realmente le dolía la cabeza y esa persona no paraba de hacer ruido.

— ¡Ya escuche! ¡Estoy despierto! —Gritó mientras se levantaba. Se aseó y vistió de forma automática, se encontraba taaaaan cansado. — Espera, estoy de vacaciones. ¿Por qué tengo que levantarme temprano?

A medida que despabilaba, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación. Más bien, parecía el cuarto de un hotel.

— ¿¡Estás listo?! ¡Nos tenemos que ir! —Volvieron a gritarle. Aún se encontraba confundido pero por reflejo (era una persona realmente ordenada) guardo lo que había usado para dormir en la maleta, la cerró y fue directo a la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo salió de casa y terminó allí? _"¿Y porque tengo resaca? Aparte de la botella que me bebí, ¿tal vez salí a por más?"_ Aquello no terminaba de cuadrar y ¿quien lo estaba apurando tanto?

Abrió la puerta y las preguntas solo aumentaron. —... ¿Celestino?

* * *

PJ: Significa Personaje, término usado generalmente en juegos.

NPC: Non-player character, personaje no jugador, un personaje controlado por el programa.

Nee-chan: Hermana.

Moshi moshi: Es como decir "Alo" u "Hola", una expresión al contestar el teléfono.

* * *

¡Hola! Quisiera comentar que en el futuro habrá flash backs de escenas pasadas del juego, como la parte que me salteo en este capítulo donde va a llorar al baño o cuando se cruza con Viktor, quisiera detallarlo más pero no quería que el capítulo durase una eternidad.

¡Me gusta leer comentarios, así que son bienvenidos! Desde ya, gracias por leer :D


End file.
